


A Haven Vacation

by HyperMint



Series: Blond Support Group [2]
Category: Covert Affairs, Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is on the verge of a breakdown. Joan makes her take a vacation and Annie finds a new friend in Audrey Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, somewhat of a sequel to Small Town Cops, but if you don't want to read that one, it's fine. If you do, time is about a month after the first meeting between Jack and Audrey.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. No copyright infringement intended. You get the idea.

 

*** Chapter One: Tuesday Night

 

Duke Crocker watched the blonde as the light started to fade. She had been there almost two hours, now, and he got no reaction from her the few times he tried.

 

'Too bad Evie isn't here,' he mused, his wife off somewhere only vaguely familiar. 'She would probably get her a reaction...'

 

As it was, he already called Plan B.

 

Said female drove into view and got out of her car. Coming to a stop in front of him, Audrey Parker frowned. "Get anything out of her since you called?"

 

"Nothing. Just like everyone else got," he huffed. "No reaction to any one or thing."

 

"Troubled?" Audrey frowned, light blue eyes scanning the unfamiliar blonde as the breeze ruffled her blonde hair.

 

"Oh, I hope not," Duke looked from one to the other. "Do you?"

 

"One way to know for sure."

 

"Good luck."

 

***

 

Aware of Duke going back inside, Audrey wiped her hands on her jeans and slowly approached the other female. 'She looks to be about my age,' she thought, brushing her hair back. The other girl was curled up on the bench, listlessly watching the water in the waning light. "Um... Hello?"

 

Still nothing. "Uh, I'm Audrey Parker with Haven PD? I was called out here to see if I could talk to you?"

 

After a few minutes to no avail, she was seriously considering calling her partner out to see if he could get something (And I know what you're probably thinking: Nathan Wournos, being Mr. Sensitive? Hey, stranger things could/ have/ and did happen on a seemingly daily basis.), when the other finally sighed.

 

That was the precise moment that Audrey realized that this girl really _was_ troubled. Just not the kind she was used to - if she ever could get used to it, even after all this time... "Ma'am?"

 

A wry smile twisted the other's lips. "Name's Annie. Annie Walker. Sorry, officer," she finally turned to her, brown eyes awash with emotion. "I just stopped to think and..."

 

"Well, Haven is a nice place to visit when you want to think," Audrey agreed, watching the sun finally be pulled down. "But my apartment is just as nice," she told her, spotting Duke peering from around the corner. "Do you want to go upstairs with me? Seems like you need to talk."

 

"I wouldn't know where to begin," Annie's laugh seemed a little strained. "My boss just sent me here on a break. My mission failed. My best friend is ready and willing to do virtually anything to make me happy. My sister isn't speaking to me anymore and I just feel like..."

 

"Hey," Audrey crouched down and pulled her into a hug as she started crying. "It's alright. It's okay. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but it'll get better. It always does. Okay, c'mon," she pulled Annie up, still in a hug. "Let's get you to my apartment and you can stay with me tonight. Duke won't mind, he lets me live here, y'know. C'mon, there you go..."

 

Settling her inside, Audrey turned to the hovering Duke and requested food and alcohol. And ice cream. Lots of ice cream. It looked to be a long night.


	2. Wednesday Afternoon

Her head hurt.

That was the first thing she noticed. 'How much did I drink last night?'

This wasn't her bed.

That was the second thing she noticed. 'Where am I?'

There was more than one person with her, where ever she was. One male and one female.

Her head was pounding.

"Well, good afternoon, sleepyhead," a cheerful female voice quietly invaded the darkness. "Time to get up. You had quite a load to get rid of. You dropped off around five."

Annie slit an eye open. Concerned blue watched. "'lo."

"You might not remember me," she seemed happier now that Annie was showing good signs. "My name is Audrey Parker and we are in my apartment in Haven, Maine. The Grey Gull is the bar downstairs, that's probably what you're wondering at all those muffled sounds."

Well, now that she mentioned it...

"And this is my partner, Nathan Wournos. We're both cops."

Annie noticed a different pair of blue eyes set in a scruffily handsome figure as he raised his coffee mug in silent salute. Something about the man reminded her of her friend Auggie.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan studied her.

"Dead."

Audrey grinned. "I would be worried if you didn't. Here, some of the good stuff."

Annie carefully chugged down the pills and lay her head back down. "Thanks."

"Parker, why don't we let your new best friend die in peace and go find Duke?" Nathan deadpanned in that way of his. "We need his advice on the case, remember."

"Right, right. Hey, Annie, why don't you rest for a bit and we'll be back?" Audrey gently rubbed her back. "It won't be long."

The miserable blonde nodded slowly and listened as the door opened.

"Hope you like pancakes," Audrey added. "Duke makes incredible pancakes. I'll see if I can get him to make some for you."

She didn't want to think about food right now. She didn't want to think about anything right now.

She let the darkness close as she returned to the void.


End file.
